


Green - Free

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory - Rainbow Event - 2019 [5]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: Written for the #RFUnleashTheGays over at tumblr! :)01/24/19Aden helps Bismark with a bit more of his 'speech training', while Sonja is out and about. Today's lesson: asking someone properly, and confidently out on a date!





	Green - Free

“.. need help, Bismark? I can carry these over there, if you need it,” Aden offers, holding a crate full of what smells like apples.

It is not very heavy or big, but it  _ had  _ come in with a few other crates of crafting materials and non perishables. It is time for the weekly replenishment of the shop, something Aden has taking to helping with, upon Sonja’s suggestion. It seems Sierra has been absent more and more often from work, which does not annoy Bismark as much as it usually does as he has Aden’s help.

“Oh.. you can put those in the corner, with the other fruits,” Bismark says with a patient smile. It comes out clear, and not shaky like his usual tone, devoid of the anxiety that usually plagues him. Their eyes meet for only a second before he returns to marking inventory on the roll of parchment he always seems to carry ‘round with him. The gray haired young man is notoriously careful with it, and rightfully so; it carries the information he needs when placing orders and checking to see if he has received everything he needs from the mainland. Though it does not save him from any unruly merchants looking to argue.. it  _ is  _ proof of a well kept inventory, and a sign that Bismark is no thief or swindler.

“You know..” Aden says, gently placing the crate on top of a shelf, where it will sit with a few pears and grapes, “You act a lot different when we’re here in the store.”

Bismark’s face flushes red.

Aden is dangerously blunt, at times. It seems he has no real awareness of the things he says, or when to properly say them.

Turning back to face the other, Aden offers him a small smile, resting his arms against the counter. “You’re a lot more comfortable in your shop, huh?” he questions, trying to catch the other’s orange eyes, “Maybe you’ll finally come up with a conversation starter on your next date with Sonja.”

“Y.. yeah.. Maybe..” Bismark murmurs, not quite able to meet Aden’s eyes. It is difficult, when faced with a person who is very much a bright ray of warm sunshine; Aden is his opposite in almost all accounts, save the fact that their statures seem to be closer in comparison to the other people on this island.

“Do you want to practise on me while you’re here?” Aden asks curiously, and it only causes Bismark to step away from the counter, visibly flustered now; he is no longer calm and collected like he is when he is alone inside the shop. Still, he seems to take no offence, and remains still on his spot against the counter, that warm, small smile still on his lips. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” he adds, and that seems to help Bismark calm himself a little, regaining a bit of his composure.

“No, there's.. something that.. I wanted to..” Bismark sets his roll of parchment down on the counter between them. Like usual, he is slow with his words, and they come out soft, hesitant. “Would you like to.. go watch the.. cherry trees bloom, with me..?” he asks, gaze slipping again. The end comes out softer than the first part, and Aden stares at him for a moment before pulling away from the counter, seemingly giving the question some thought.

“Maybe.. try being a little more confident, when you ask?” Aden suggests.

It is not the easiest, giving Bismark advice and aid; he  _ did  _ ask, and Aden and Sonja  _ did  _ promise to deliver, but.. Personally, Aden thinks Bismark is perfectly fine as he is. There is nothing wrong with being shy and withdrawn, though Aden supposes he can see how it is a hindrance to his business. Sierra will not always be around to talk for him, and it may be hard to keep up the business all on his own without her help.

Bismark hesitates again, though tries again without waiting too long, seemingly steeling himself for a second attempt. “Will you – will you watch the cherry trees bloom, with me?” he asks, and it comes out a tad louder than it had before, more clearer.

“Like that!” Aden encourages the other man, lighting up.

Perhaps one day, Bismark will be able to talk to people even just the  _ slightest  _ bit easier, like he wants to.

“If you asked like that, I’m sure Sonja will respond just as enthusiastically,” Aden says matter-of-factly, though he is unsure how long Sonja will continue with these little ‘dates’. After all, she seems to have taken an interest in Odette –

“.. well..?” Bismark asks, in his quieter tone again, causing Aden to raise his head in surprise.

“W.. well what?” Aden asks, wondering if he had been asked something while he had not been paying attention. Bismark is so quiet, it would not be odd if he said something far too low to catch.

“Will you.. go watch the cherry trees bloom, with me?” Bismark asks for a third time, softer this time, but it comes out much more serious than the first two had. Orange eyes narrowed, he keeps his gaze firm on the counter, hands balled into tight fists beside him. That flush in his cheeks is still present, crimson now, and he looks as if he will run away if Aden does not respond soon.

“You – you want to – to.. with me?” Aden asks, and it comes out fragmented, sheer disbelief causing his own blue eyes to widen in surprise.

“If you don’t want t–..”

“I’d love to!” Aden quickly interjects, his own face flushing a light pink, warming him far more than the coat he is wearing does. Spring has only just broken, but the frost has not yet left, forcing him to remain inside for his own comfort. At least, lately, he has been able to spend his time helping Bismark around the shop while Sonja attends to their farms on the islands – and he can now see why she was so insistent that Aden helps rather than her. “I’d.. really love that,” he says again, softer this time, a small smile pulling on his lips.

Bismark visibly relaxes, unfurling his balled up hands. Resting them on the counter, he manages a small smile of his own and breathes out quietly, trying to steady his racing, nervous heart.

Aden is terribly dense. But at least after all the practise with Sonja, he finally managed to ask Aden out properly, without making him think it is just a friendly outing.

“I’m.. glad,” Bismark says softly, raising his head when Aden gently rests a hand over his, the touch light and warm, “Sonja didn’t think you’d agree to a date.”

Aden’s smile turns sheepish at the comment, and he gently squeezes Bismark’s hand, trying to comfort and reassure him, “I would’ve said yes because you’re the one I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> bismark is a cutie.......... i wished so bad we could play as sonja with aden trapped in her body so i could romance him instantly....
> 
> plus bismark is voiced by one of my fave (eng) VAs of all time :)


End file.
